


Harry in Wonderland

by SweetSorcery



Series: My Hero [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Makeup, Male Slash, Rescue, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, Cedric steals Harry away from the Dursleys on his 16th birthday. And proceeds to spoil him silly.<br/>(Warning: Harry is 16. If that's considered underage in your locality, or troubles you, you might not want to read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "A String of Pearls". Sorry it took me so long to add it.

Nothing but the anticipation of holding Harry in his arms would have made Cedric knock on the Dursleys' front door on a pleasantly breezy 31st of July. Harry had told him all about them, and no matter how hard it might be for someone as inherently mild-mannered and well raised as Cedric, he would certainly not bother to smile or be friendly. He was determined to fight it with every fibre of his being. As it turned out, he wasn't even tempted.

A walrus of a man barked at him the moment the door flew open. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Cedric Diggory. I've come to pick up Harry." Cedric didn't smile. He stuffed his hands into the deep pockets of his light summer coat. He'd dressed in muggle clothes so as not to draw unwanted attention, but either he'd got it very wrong, or this particular muggle had an altogether different sense of fashion.

The great lump inside the door eyed Cedric's grey trench coat, black trousers, royal blue shirt and pale grey silk scarf with a sneer. "We never agreed to have him go off to heaven knows where with some poncy freak." He started wagging a fat finger. "And you tell that old fool that he can't just send us his orders like we're..."

"I'm ready, Cedric!" came Harry's voice from somewhere in the background.

Cedric heaved a sigh of relief. "Hello, Harry," he called out over the muggle's shoulder as cheerfully as he could. "Need any help?"

"Now you listen to me--" Vernon Dursley started again.

"I'm going, Uncle Vernon, and that's that," Harry declared, and then a loud thud followed by a series of clanks came from the staircase.

Cedric shoved the mass in front of him as far to one side as necessary to slip past and inside.

"Get out of my house this instant!" it yelled.

"We will. In a moment," Cedric muttered even as he caught Harry's case on its rapid slide down the stairs. Then he raised his eyes. And stopped breathing.

Harry was looking down at him from six steps higher up, smiling as if Cedric was his every wish come true.

"Hello, Harry," Cedric said softly, returning his smile.

"Hey, Cedric." Harry's voice was anything but steady, and Cedric's stomach gave a ticklish little twinge.

They smiled at each other for a good minute, oblivious to the muttering and complaining going on behind them.

Harry looked a little thinner and as if he hadn't been sleeping well, and Cedric wanted nothing so much as to take him away and pamper him silly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded, not breaking eye contact. "My suitcase slipped down the stairs," he explained unnecessarily. "But I'm fine. Now."

"Oh good." Cedric was still smiling at him.

Harry was blushing. "Can we, you know... get away from here?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Cedric blushed as well. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"I said, no!" Vernon shouted.

Carrying Harry's things past him, the two boys happily ignored him. Until Harry was grabbed by the shoulder seam of his T-Shirt and yanked back inside.

Cedric's wand was in his outstretched hand, the tip just hovering over the lowest of Vernon's chins, before Harry had even had a chance to complain about the treatment. "Let him go, you... muggle!" Cedric growled low in his throat.

Harry was fairly sure this shouldn't make him instantly rock hard, considering the circumstances. He tried to clear his throat, but found it dry as dust.

The aborted sound made Cedric think Dursley was actually choking Harry, and he poked the chin at the end of his wand. "Now!"

Vernon released Harry and took a sudden step back, right into a smaller version of himself which had crept up in the background with fearful, piggish eyes.

Harry felt a long arm around his shoulder and was drawn against Cedric's side. Not having seen him in weeks, he almost melted at the familiar feel and scent of him. "Thanks, Cedric," he all but sighed.

"Cedric?" Dudley bellowed even as his lips and his own set of chins were quivering with fear. It was a very unattractive sight.

'Oh, shit,' thought Harry.

"So that's your boyfriend, Potter?" Dudley cackled.

At this, Vernon's head changed colour. "What? What's that, Dudley?"

The smaller lump grinned. "He's always dreaming about him, dad. Moaning his name and stuff. It's disgusting."

Harry flushed pink, Cedric's eyes widened, and Vernon looked ready to explode. He glared at the two wizards who were surreptitiously inching their way out the door. "Not so fast, you freaks. We'll just see about--"

Thud.

The front door slammed in his face, with Cedric and Harry on the other side of it. By the time Vernon had managed to struggle it open again, Cedric had shrunk Harry's belongings - including a Hedwig squawking in indignation - and dropped them in his coat pockets. He folded his arms around Harry. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Harry grinned up at him, then wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist under the coat and buried his face against his neck.

The door flew open just as the pop of disapparition filled the air.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Harry refused to let go of Cedric, keeping his burning face hidden in the soft silk of Cedric's scarf.

"Harry?" Cedric prompted, a smile tugging at his lips. "Hey, Harry?"

Harry began to babble. "You smell wonderful. And you look great, too. I love your gear." He fingered the scarf carefully.

Cedric chuckled. "Thank you, Harry. Now look at me." Strong hands gripped Harry's shoulders and moved him back a few steps. "Are you embarrassed?"

Harry avoided his eyes. "Um..."

"It's not as if I haven't been dreaming about you too, you know."

Looking up at Cedric, Harry grinned. "Really? What?"

Cedric leaned in until his lips barely brushed the shell of Harry's ear. "I'll show you later." He cupped his chin and looked deep into his eyes. "But first... happy birthday." His lips covered Harry's, and when Harry stumbled into him with a moan, he caught him in his arms and held him tight.

There weren't enough birthday cakes in the world to duplicate the sweetness of Cedric's kisses at the best of times, and after nearly six weeks of separation, Harry felt each brush of their lips and contact of their tongues as if all his nerves were laid bare.

"Cedric," he whispered against the lush lips, stretching up and wrapping his arms around Cedric's neck. "Missed you so." He nipped at Cedric's bottom lip, smiling at the groan this caused. "Thought about you all the time." He rubbed himself against the taller boy, and this time, they both groaned. "Wanked myself sore thinking about you."

Cedric growled. "Keep talking like that, and I'll never even show you around my place first."

Harry murmured something about not giving a toss, but Cedric pushed him back, reluctantly, and heaved in a deep breath. "It's my very own place. I only just got it ready in time for today. Let me show you?" His voice sounded almost desperate, and the look in his eyes said all too clearly how much effort it took for him not to ravish Harry on the spot.

Determined that he would act his new age, Harry nodded. "Okay then. Show me." He smiled, and Cedric smiled back.

"Right." Stepping back, Cedric stretched his arms out at his sides. "Living room."

While Cedric reverted Harry's things back to their normal size, Harry turned in a circle and took his first look around. It was a tiny room with a puffy wine-red sofa, a low coffee table, a few bookshelves - still only half full, with boxes of books alongside them - and a fireplace at the far end opposite the sofa. Instead of a ceiling light, a bare wire dangled down, but there were candleholders everywhere, and a couple of old-fashioned lamps stood about as tall as Cedric at opposite ends of the room. There were a few fluffy pillows strewn across the sofa and floor, and a handmade and rather knobbly throw rug dangled off the back of the sofa. The room was a mishmash of bits and pieces in various shades of dark red, blue and chocolate, but it looked cosier than a miniature version of the Burrow.

"That's just about all there is." Cedric looked a little embarrassed as he pointed out the kitchenette at the far end of the room. "There's just a bedroom with an en-suite."

"May I see?" Harry asked.

Cedric took his hand and pulled him along into the next room, where the colour scheme was almost entirely dark wood and red, and the overall effect was warm and intimate, from the four poster bed reminiscent of the Hogwarts dormitories to the fluffy off-white rugs on the floor and the second, tiny fireplace opposite the bed. To the left of it was a small door, and Harry peered around the corner into the blue-tiled room with a bath and assorted shell and driftwood decorations. When he turned back to face Cedric, he smiled. "I love it. It's so cosy."

Cedric beamed. "You really like it?"

"Yes." Harry hugged him. "It's perfect."

"Good. I'm so glad you think so, because..." Cedric started, then chided himself internally and just looked at Harry a little sheepishly.

"Because?"

"Nothing."

"Hm." Harry looked doubtful. "In that case, can we get back to kissing?"

Cedric laughed. "What, you don't want your birthday cake? Or your presents?"

"I've got my present." To prove his point, Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist and squeezed. "And the cake can wait until we get hungry."

"Oh no," Cedric smiled, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "We're doing this properly. You don't turn sixteen every day, you know."

There was a definite pout about Harry's lips. "Just as well. You'd torture me every day."

Cedric cupped Harry's nape in one hand and, with the other, he tipped up his chin. "Harry, we've waited so long for this, I want it to be special. I want to take my time with you, I want to pamper you, and then I want to bring you back into this room and lay you down on the bed - which is really comfy, by the way - and make love to you until we fall asleep from exhaustion. And then I want to repeat all that every day for the rest of your holidays."

Harry was shaking by this point, and his lips were parted. "Cedric," he gasped.

"Will you let me give you a proper birthday first?" Cedric asked, leaning in close and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's flushed cheek.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "Anything you want."

Cedric looked positively triumphant at that. "Come and have some cake."

Harry nodded, smiling.

* * *

The cake was some marvellous lunacy Cedric had concocted from a muggle bake mix, three punnets of strawberries, a few spells to fluff the whole thing up and colour it bright red and gold, and a two inch layer of chocolate and nut chips sprinkled over the top. He wasn't remotely offended when Harry doubled over with laughter on seeing it, because once Harry had blown out the candles and was raising a piece of cake to his mouth, Cedric had the pleasure of watching his eyes widen and then close, before a moan of delight spilled from his lips.

"That's delicious!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he had swallowed his bite of cake. "It looks like something Alice would find in Wonderland, but I swear it's the best thing I've ever tasted."

The look on Cedric's face made Harry laugh again. "Who's Alice?"

"Muggle story," Harry explained. "This girl follows a white rabbit into another world where everyone is bonkers, basically, and she finds the weirdest things to eat and drink everywhere, and they do funny things to her."

"This is a muggle story?" Cedric asked, wide-eyed.

Harry nodded. "It's as close to magic as muggles get, really, stories where everything is odd and can't be explained."

"Sounds quite imaginative." Cedric was smiling. "So, what funny things is this cake doing to you?"

Harry smirked in a positively unholy fashion. "It makes me want to take off all your clothes, cover you with the frosting, pounce on you, and eat it straight from your..."

Cedric cleared his throat. "All right then. Time to move on to the presents."

Laughing, Harry pushed back his plate. "Keep the rest of this for later?"

"Of course."

Harry looked thoughtful. "The first birthday cake I ever got was from Hagrid, you know." He grinned. "I halfway expected to shrink or grow, like Alice."

Cedric smiled. "Hagrid would have been a slightly intimidating introduction to the wizarding world, I imagine."

Ducking his head, Harry shrugged. "Only at first sight." He looked at Cedric seriously. "The important thing is that something good always happens to me when a wizard gives me cake."

Cedric stood and pulled Harry up, holding his hands and looking deep into his eyes. He leaned in and gave Harry a long, lingering kiss. "There's so much more I want to give you, Harry. Starting with this." He drew a small box from his pocket and held it out.

Harry smiled at him as he took it. He carefully unfolded the gold wrapping paper and opened the velvet box. Inside lay a simple leather band tied into a necklace with a small golden key as a pendant. He lifted the key and inspected it. "It's..."

"A personal portkey," Cedric explained, looking a little bashful. "I thought it would be nice if you had a way to come here anytime you wanted. There's a simple incantation engraved into it. Say it as you hold the key, and it'll bring you here right away. We'll charm it later to recognise only your voice."

Harry gaped at him for a moment, and then threw himself into Cedric's arms. "Thank you!" 

Laughing, Cedric rubbed his back. "No getting out of exams that way though. Dumbledore would hex me."

Harry grinned against Cedric's chest. "Of course not."

There were three more presents, to Harry's equal delight and frustration. The first was an enchanted flying cloak - Harry wouldn't be allowed to wear it for Quidditch matches, but it repelled every kind of weather as well as spells and hexes thrown at him while on a broom. The second parcel held a small cardboard box, which expanded to ten times its size the moment Harry unwrapped it. It was full of all his favourite chocolates, candies and biscuits.

"I know those muggles always starve you," Cedric explained.

Harry smiled at him and proceeded to open the third box. It was very light, and the lid bore the name of a shop for witches Harry had seen in Diagon Alley. He couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise when he lifted it to find a plain school blouse, a short wool skirt, a pair of cream-coloured silk knickers, knee-high cotton stockings and black shoes inside. He faced Cedric with a grin.

To his amusement, Cedric was bright red. "I just thought... well, at the costume ball, we said that... and you'd look so cute..." He was stammering right up until Harry leaned up and kissed him.

"That's all my presents, isn't it?" Harry murmured against Cedric's lips.

"Hm," Cedric agreed.

"Does that mean I can go and put these on now?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked down at him, his eyes burning. He licked his lips. "Please."

* * *

Once he'd lit the bedside lamps to supplement the twilight from the single small window, Cedric started pacing his bedroom. He would have liked to light the fire, but it was too warm for that. He would have liked to open the window wide and let in the scents of trees and freshly mowed grass from the park below, but he was afraid Harry might catch a chill. So he decided to just tip the window ajar and stop being so nervous.

When Harry emerged from the tiny bathroom, Cedric was at the foot of the four poster bed. He turned at the sound of the door. And for a moment, he couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe. He stared at Harry, heat flooding his skin and curling in his belly, his palms growing damp. Finally, he managed to gasp out, "Harry." And then he stumbled back and sat down hard on the bed.

Harry gave him a soft, almost shy smile. He looked relieved, as if he'd been worried how Cedric might react once he actually put on these things. And of course Cedric hadn't known about the eyeliner and lip-gloss he'd nicked from the girls' dorm before the holidays.

Reaching out a hand, Cedric whispered, "Come here."

Harry approached him, acutely aware of how exposed he felt with his bare, now entirely hairless, legs in nothing but knee-high stockings below the short wool skirt. He tugged nervously at the Gryffindor tie he was wearing over his buttoned-down white blouse, and worried himself sick that he might look hideous in make-up. A moment later, he was convinced otherwise.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Cedric's voice was husky, and his eyes were caressing Harry right through his clothes.

Rosy lips curled in a tiny smile.

Cedric returned it, looking flushed, and then his hand closed around Harry's wrist, and he pulled him closer to stand between his legs.

The gasp Harry gave was a puff of warm air over the top of Cedric's head, fluffing up his hair, and Cedric closed his eyes and leaned forward, into the crook of Harry's neck. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist and he just sat there, breathing softly against his skin and the cool cotton of his shirt.

Harry was shaking, Cedric's legs spread around his own trapping him against the warmth of his body. As he held Cedric's head against his chest, he could feel the unmistakable hardness against his bare leg, and his knees weakened. "Cedric," he sighed.

Cedric's nose nudged the skin of Harry's neck when he angled his head, and then his lips were pressed there, softly, before moving on and pressing kisses against every inch of available skin. His hands were on Harry's back, hot through thin cotton, stroking up and down. They moved lower, resting on Harry's backside over soft wool just as Cedric's mouth made it up past Harry's chin.

Harry tipped his head and their lips met. Slick red flesh moving against the insistent upwards press of a full mouth, parting to take in Cedric's tongue. When the palms squeezed his cheeks, pulling him even closer, Harry whimpered around Cedric's tongue, overbalancing into him.

Cedric steadied him by gripping his hips hard, holding him in place and returning his kiss even more insistently. Their tongues were curled around each other when Cedric's palms pushed up the wool of Harry's skirt, and it was pure luck that Harry managed not to bite down hard.

A desperate whimper spilled into Cedric's mouth when his hands first touched the smooth flesh of Harry's thighs, and he smiled at the trembling of the muscles under his grip and the way Harry attempted to part his legs without him noticing. To do so, he had to push Cedric's legs open wider, of course.

Cedric didn't oblige him, breaking the kiss and pushing him a step back instead. He smiled up at Harry's breathless confusion while he took hold of the sides of Harry's knickers under his skirt and pushed them down his legs, not breaking eye contact. He let the silk fall to the carpet, moved back and drew his legs together as close as he was able to, and then pulled Harry forward again, forcing him to stand over him with his legs far apart.

Harry blushed, but he was smiling, and instead of leaning down again to continue kissing Cedric, he just kept stroking his hands through the soft brown hair, gazing down at him.

"Unbutton your shirt, Harry," Cedric instructed softly. "But leave the tie where it is."

Harry ducked his head and pulled the shirt from his waistband, starting with the lowest button and working his way up.

Enticing glimpses of smooth flesh between folds of cotton and fumbling fingers were making Cedric's breath ragged as he watched. When Harry got to the top and struggled to undo the topmost button under the tie, Cedric pushed his shirt open and let his eyes roam over the smooth, hard flesh, rosy in the soft light of the room. He rested his palms over Harry's ribs and leaned in to brush his mouth over the centre of Harry's chest.

Harry gasped and gave a little squeak when Cedric's hands moved up and his fingertips brushed his nipples.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Drawing his palms back down, Cedric squeezed his index and middle fingers together just as they trailed over Harry's nipples, pinching them. He was rewarded with a groan that went right down to his toes. Before Harry had any chance to recover, he closed his lips over his right nipple, leaving the left one to the tender mercies of his fingers.

Now Harry was jerking under his hands, shaking hard with every flick of Cedric's tongue across the swollen nub. It got worse when Cedric switched sides, the rasping wetness raw against the flesh he had been abusing with his fingertips, countered by the slick pressure of his fingers where his tongue had been. Harry moaned, his knees buckling.

Cedric looked up at him, as flushed as Harry. He gripped the trim of his jumper and pulled it off, leaving his hair dishevelled and his smooth, even-toned skin exposed to Harry's hungry gaze. Then he started scooting backwards on the bed, reaching out to grip Harry's tie. "Come with me. Up here," he commanded huskily.

Harry, kneeling over him at the end of the mattress, started crawling towards the headboard, following Cedric. His bare legs were brushing the outsides of Cedric's thighs, hot through smooth black trousers. The skirt was riding up on Harry's hips, and he realised that if anyone stood at the foot of the bed, they would have a perfect view of his bare arse. He wasn't overly ashamed that the idea made him twitch pleasurably.

Cedric lay back, his chest heaving up and down rapidly, and his hand didn't let go of Harry's tie. With the other, he halted the boy's progress up his body just as Harry's arse was above his belly. "Stop there," he said, hand on Harry's thigh through the pleated wool. He pressed down, and his gasp was drowned out by Harry's groan of pleasure as his hardness came to rest against the smooth skin of Cedric's belly.

"You're going to kill me." Cedric's voice was raspy, and he gave a nervous chuckle.

Harry would have smiled at him if he could have remembered how. Instead, he made a sound of agreement, his lips parted and his eyes locked on Cedric's.

"If I do anything you don't want, tell me," Cedric said, letting go of Harry's tie and placing both hands on his thighs, squeezing gently.

Harry swallowed hard, his thighs clenching around Cedric's ribs. "I don't think that's going to happen." He was breathless, and he surprised himself with his ability to form a full sentence. The grey eyes were stripping him down to his skin, and he felt sure he could feel the rasp of the tongue moistening Cedric's lips against his own flesh.

And then the hands on his thighs pushed at the skirt, sliding the soft wool upwards until Cedric's fingertips rested at the junctures of Harry's hips and thighs.

They were both breathing heavily by the time Cedric tucked the trim of Harry's skirt under the waistband and dropped his gaze to simply look, his eyes burning and his lips parted. "Perfect," he finally sighed.

Harry twitched in reaction, and might have been mortified at the drop of moisture leaking from him onto Cedric's stomach, if it weren't for the look of pure lust in Cedric's eyes as he watched. And then Cedric trailed a finger through the dampness and lifted it to his lips, his eyes meeting Harry's, and Harry was sure he would come right then. He groaned and shifted back a little by reflex, his arse bumping against the hard bulge in Cedric's trousers.

"Harry," Cedric gasped, stilling him with his hand on a bare thigh. He looked up at Harry and saw the completely dazed look in his eyes. The boy was panting madly. "You're going to come the moment I touch you, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes. God, yes," Harry confirmed, biting his lips and barely resisting another shift of his hips.

"Then come into my mouth." Cedric looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Harry."

Harry was blushing, embarrassed beyond belief but even more aroused, and while he was still trying to figure out how to go about that, Cedric had grasped his arse cheeks and pulled him up, sliding into position below him as he kept Harry raised above his chest.

"Hold onto the headboard," Cedric instructed.

Harry gripped the brass rail with a death grip, his thighs trembling and his knees digging into the edges of Cedric's pillow. And then his mind went blank, because soft, full lips closed around the head of his cock, a tongue tip nudged against the underside of it, and then Cedric pulled him in all the way and sucked hard.

Harry cried out. He looked down and watched, he couldn't help it, even if he was sure he'd go mad for doing so. His eyes met Cedric's, as glazed as his own, and held them as he instinctively slid out a little way and right back in, realising that Cedric had put him in control in this position. He blinked, and Cedric gave him a wink, and might even have been smiling around his cock, and Harry started moving in earnest, back into the firm grip of Cedric's hands squeezing and spreading his cheeks, and forward into the tight heat of his mouth. Just two, three strokes like that, and he felt the tip of a finger travelling backwards along his perineum before nudging ever so slightly against his hole, and then he was coming in endless spurts down Cedric's throat, his back arched and the brass rail creaking under his fingers.

Harry was still dazed when his damp, now soft cock, slipped from Cedric's mouth, moisture dribbling from it and clinging to Cedric's bottom lip and chin. "Fuck," he gasped, his legs no longer holding him, but that was all right, because Cedric shifted and lay him down beside him.

After removing Harry's glasses and placing them on the bedside table, Cedric looked deep into the smoky, black-lined eyes, tracing elipses around them. "Beautiful," he whispered. Then his gaze dropped to Harry's gloss-slicked lips, and he kissed them.

The kiss was salty and a little bitter and still so sweet, because it was Cedric, and Harry opened his mouth, allowing it to be plundered. He felt Cedric's knuckles brushing his over-sensitized cock, and he shivered when he realized that Cedric was frantically undoing his zip and pushing his trousers and boxers out of the way.

Harry reached down to help, and their hands stilled. Cedric's hand over Harry's, Harry's hand on Cedric's hard cock. Harry gulped.

"Touch me, Harry," Cedric pleaded, pressing Harry's hand down more firmly.

Feeling the warm, throbbing flesh against his palm had Harry wondering just how quickly he could become aroused again. When Cedric rocked into his hand and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, he had his answer.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked breathlessly, curling his fingers around Cedric's cock.

"Oh yes." Cedric was supporting himself on his elbows, looking into Harry's eyes, while he continued to rock gently, their chests brushing, a lock of Cedric's hair teasing the corner of Harry's right eye. He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek, then licked a line towards Harry's ear, and when Harry's fingers tightened, he moaned, disturbing the hairs curling against his lobe.

"Cedric!" Harry was panting, once more nearly hard against Cedric, his silky flesh a tantalising contrast to the smooth wool of the skirt brushing Cedric's skin. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Cedric rocked harder, his tip nudging Harry's belly, leaking almost consistently. He could feel Harry's palm getting stickier and stickier with each of his thrusts through his fist. "Let go of me, Harry," he breathed.

Harry retracted his hand reluctantly, but then Cedric was lowering himself down on him completely and rocking against him, their cocks aligning perfectly, sliding together damply. Harry raised his arms and wrapped them around Cedric's neck, and one of his stockinged legs moved up to hook over Cedric's hip, and then he was being pushed back into the bed, and Cedric started to thrust, kissing him and not stopping until Harry was whimpering. The dampness between them was so profuse that the thrusts were becoming uncoordinated, and Cedric wrapped his hand around both their cocks, tightly, and wrung almost painfully hard orgasms from them both, semen spilling through his fingers and on their thighs and stomachs while they cried out into each other's mouths.

They lay still in a sweaty, sticky tangle for long minutes before Harry finally managed a breathy, "Wow."

Cedric chuckled softly. "You can say that again."

Harry did, and he was smiling when Cedric looked at him, and for the next several minutes, they kissed and licked and nipped each other's lips.

When Cedric finally raised his head and looked down into soft green eyes, he sighed with utmost contentment. "Having a nice birthday, Harry?"

"Hm." Harry sighed as well. "It's not fair to ask me trick questions in this state. I'm about as stable as that cake of yours; we forgot to put it in the fridge, you know."

Cedric laughed. "Ah. Never mind. We'll bake another one, together. It'll be fun." He winked at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I bet it will." He tugged Cedric's head down to kiss him, then whispered, "I bet everything is fun with you."

"Want to find out?" Cedric murmured, flicking his tongue against the corner of Harry's mouth.

Gasping, Harry parted his lips, and allowed Cedric's tongue to play with his own between their open mouths until he was well on the way to hard as a rock again.

Cedric pushed his hips up and Harry groaned, open-mouthed. "Now that we've started," Cedric panted. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good," Harry moaned, his hands moving around to squeeze Cedric's arse cheeks as he bucked up against him. "I think I can handle a few more presents today."

"The next one might hurt a bit," Cedric whispered in his ear, then looked down at him while licking a couple of his fingers. He slid his hand underneath Harry. "For a moment."

"No pain, no g-- God!" Harry cried out. 

Cedric laughed softly, determined that the look of rapture wouldn't leave Harry's face for the rest his holidays. Unless it was to be replaced by a look of happiness.

 

THE END


End file.
